Watching Money.../Chapter 11
In a large grey void, two figures, resembling Jake and Violet, lay motionless on the ground. One of them suddenly starts moving, and the other one closely afterwards. Violet: I don't feel so well. Jake: First off, I want to know something. Are we dead? Violet: Oh right, we were blasted and... Jake: I don't remember what happened next. Violet: Me neither. Jake: Okay, where are we? Violet: How many times have we heard that today? Jake and Violet stand and think. Jake: I can't remember. Violet: Me neither..? Jake: I can't remember anything Violet: What is going on? We are in a dark void, and we can't remember anything. A loud ping noise is heard. Jake: What was that? Another ping noise is heard. Violet: There it is again. A few voices are heard, the first sounds like Josh. Josh: Anyone have a plan? Another voice, being similar to Gold's, is heard. Gold: For which problem? Our Nightmares attacking us, or rescuing our friends. Jake: They're trying to help us? Violet: Help us from what? And, what was that about their nightmares? A third and fourth voice is heard, and are identified as Leaf and Blanky. Leaf: I'm guessing that you have to fight your Nightmares head-on. Conquer them, like I did. Blanky: Sounds good. Josh: Okay then. Jake: Okay, I'm confused. What's going on? Violet: It seems they are fighting something. Another voice is heard. ???: Mwahaha! I can end you all. Violet: That sounded like the guy who trapped us here. Josh: What do you want with them, Morcubus. Jake: Who's Morcubus, and why does he sound familiar. Violet: Ugh, I know this. Morcubus: With this Nightmare Crown, I can rule the world. Jake: That's it! Violet: He worked on the Nightmare Crown, with... Jake: Your mother,... Violet: Paul Wisnewski,... Jake: Cyrus Boudreaux,... Violet: Michael Gray,... Jake: Ivy,... Violet: and Carl Weatherby. Upon saying their names, images of the creators of the Nightmare Crown appear in front of them. Jake: The Nightmare Crown is powerful, it turned Carl into a Zombie, and Paul into a Yeti. Violet: Because of it, Michael is crazy, Cyrus is dead, and Ivy has mysteriously vanished. The images of the creators slowly disappear, leaving only Morcubus behind. Jake: After the creators thought that they'd separate it and lose the pieces, Morcubus was left, and could use it to destroy everything. Violet: Wow. Why do we know so much about the Nightmare Crown? The world transforms from a dark grey void, into a valley with a setting sun, and a house on a beach. Violet: Wow. Jake: That was cool. Jake and Violet, unbeknownst, become semi-transparent and they turn light blue (Jake) and light red (Violet). They look into the sunset. Violet: Wherever we are, we are going to have to get used to this place. Someone comes out of the house on the beach. While watching the setting sun, a person comes out of the house on the beach. Jake: Hey, isn't that Josh? Josh stops and starts yelling to Jake and Violet. Josh (yelling): Hey guys! You coming in!? Violet: We'll be there in a sec. Josh shrugs, and runs back to the house. Jake and Violet turn to each other. Jake: I think I know where we are. Violet: Huh? Jake: I think we are in our sub-consciences. Violet: Yeah? That kinda makes sense. They look into the rising moon behind them. Jake: We better get inside. Violet: Okay. Together, they walk towards the house. Up in the night sky, the group that came to save Jake and Violet looks down at them. Josh: I don't think anything bad will happen to them for a while. Gold: How do you know? Josh: I just have the feeling.